


winters weather

by grantaireprescott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, references to past abuse, the ending credence deserved, this is really gay im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaireprescott/pseuds/grantaireprescott
Summary: credence barebone does not like winter until he has newt scamander to keep him warm





	winters weather

credence barebone has never been too fond of the winter.

his disliking for it originated from mary lou barebone and the countless hours spent outside in the snow handing out anti-witchcraft propaganda and the welts on cold stiff hands for coming come late due to walking home in the harsh wind.

he didn't like the way his room was always the coldest and he was always the one getting sick from the melted snow seeping through his blazer and chilling his bones.

that was until he met newt scamander, the man who saved his life after his obscurus was released, saved him from mary lou barebone and from himself.

newt was strange and thought so differently from credence, he had such a different upbringing and a different view on life and so much love and joy in his heart. he saw the good in people, he saw the good in credence, and credence thought he was wonderful.

newt was calm and gentle and kind, but he also got overexcited a lot of the time and would ramble to credence about his creatures while gesturing wildly and flapping his hands with a huge smile on his face that credence always returned because it was newt and credence had never known a more wonderful, kind and exciting person.

credence was always learning new things with newt, about creatures, about wizardry, about science and art and literature, everything was new and still so comfortable.

newt loved winter, he loved his favourite blue coat and his long warm hufflepuff scarf, he loved taking his niffler out to experience snow and working with his creatures that preferred cold environments much more than the ones who lived in desert environments.

_“it's too hot, I don’t like it very much. it makes my skin warm and red and blotchy and I do not like sweating at all credence.”_

at first credence was still very against the harsh chill of winter winds but he couldn't help but smile when newt wrapped a matching scarf around his neck and pulled a fuzzy hat over his hair that was still growing out from that dreaded bowl cut mary lou had cut it into.

he blamed the pinkness of his cheeks on the cold and tried to ignore the way his heart sped up as newt grinned and suggested they build a snow dragon.

it was hard to hate winter days with newt when they were always ended with newt making tea for himself and hot chocolate for credence as they sat by the fire to warm themselves up as newt told credence stories from hogwarts and started with newt waking credence up to see the fresh snow fall.

it was in winter when credence looked at newt to see the way the snowflakes fell on his eyelashes to see newt already staring back at him, credence blushed as he realized newt’s face was close enough to count the seemingly endless amounts of freckles he had but before he was able to process that thought newt’s warm lips were on credence’s cold slightly chapped ones and he had threaded a hand through credence’s hair that was growing long enough to start to curl.

it took a little bit for credence to process what was happening and start to kiss back but once he did he felt newt smile into the kiss and yeah, maybe that made credence’s heart speed up significantly.

newt pulled away with flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips and the smile still on his face to tell credence “I love you” and credence’s heart swelled as he smiled back.

“I love you too.” he replied and laughed as newt’s face lit up as if it wasn't obvious to him before that credence clearly reciprocated his feelings.

it was then credence decided that winter was not so bad when the boy you love is there to keep you warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably really cringey and gay but so am I and I needed happy!credence and autistic!newt more than I needed to breathe


End file.
